The Effect of Infinity and Shadows
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: The UNSC Infinity has been working with Raphael, a Human and the Heirarch to the Separatist forces to reclaim Sangheilos from the loyalist Covenant faction, during a Slipspace jump, a Slipspace malfunction occurs, they end up in the Mass Effect universe. Post Halo 4, Mass Effect 2 and on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Halo or Mass Effect in ANY sense of the word so please don't assume I do, I've been out for a while and I DO apologize for it, college and job hunting tends to do that to you, I am 19 so please try and understand I am busy, but besides that, read this intro so as you're NOT lost as to what's happening in the story. Ok? Ok**

**Summary: The UNSC Infinity has been working with Raphael, a Human and the Hierarch to the Separatist forces to reclaim Sangheilos from the loyalist Covenant faction, during a Slipspace jump, a Slipspace malfunction occurs, they end up in the Mass Effect universe. Post Halo 4, Mass Effect 2 and on.**

**Pairings: Its simple, Raphael x Tali x OC, Laskey x Sarah, I want OCs to add into this though, they are going to be a part of the Sangheili Battle fleet or the UNSC Task Group, so please send them in, I'll post how to send them to me at the end of the chapter so look for that.**

**And BTW, this isn't a self insert, this is my main character I use, get that through your thick skulls. This is MY Story**

**I take into consideration any and all suggestions so please send them in.**

**Anyway, onto the story! Whooo!**

**(Raphael's POV)**

I stared out the window of the UNSC Infinity, a human Dreadnought with its specs rivaling if not bigger than the "Shadow of Intent". I marveled at its size, often thinking that the ship itself is a flying space station, and most of the time it was seeing as it was a city in a sense. It had everything soldiers needed, from personal comforts to weapons and armor. The ship had been helping with keeping the peace between our races, or rather strengthening the bond between them.

"Hierarch, are you well?" my Guard asked in concern, probably because I was staring out of the window most of the time, often quiet as I "Spaced out" as humans called it.

"I'm well R'tel, no need to worry yourself" I said standing and fixing my armor, it was one of Supreme Commander, Modified to suit my human frame, the cape skimmed the floor as I stood at full height. Many often wondered how I became a Hierarch to the Sangheili, and I have no trouble telling the tale, it's a simple tale. I chuckle a bit as I closed my eyes and began to remember what had happened so many years ago.

_(Flashback)_

_I ran through the woods, running as far as my legs could take me, I was only six, but was intelligent enough to know something was happening, I was always more intelligent then my age, I don't know what I was running from, all I know is that my Father told me to run, far and to don't stop no matter what, and I did as he told me, scared from whatever he told me to run from. I wiped my eyes as I looked back, seeing the town I lived in begin to grow smaller and smaller .I didn't want to admit it but I was scared, i didn't know what I was scared of but all I knew that it wanted to hurt me and my family._

_I didn't want to stop as I heard the crunch of footsteps behind me. I looked around and saw a strange door; I ran up to it and began looking for a door knob. When I didn't see one, I acted on instinct of how to operate the door flooded my mind. I quickly pressed the glowing panel as the door quickly slid open as I ran inside. I heard the door close behind me as I looked around, seeing flying things around the large room._

"_Hello?" I asked looking around as a sentinel floated down to me and waved its arm at me, I looked on in curiosity… it didn't look like it was going to hurt me so I walked up to it and poked its chassis, it retracted its arms and floated back up to get back to work on maintaining the building._

"_Reclaimer? Here? Glorious!" I looked around to see a little floating orb, a Monitor. "Greetings, I am 209 Adjacent Justice… What brings you here Reclaimer?" it asked as it looked at me in curiosity, It seeming to float in place as I tilted my head at it._

"_Um… well… I was running, my daddy just told me to run, he didn't say from what or why" I said playing with my fingers and looked around the building, seeing things that seemed familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it._

"_Well then this can be your haven until you have decided to leave, come, we shall get you fed and refitted for clothing, what do you call yourself Reclaimer?" it asked as he floated down a small passage, leading me away. What I didn't hear was the door reopening; a Sangheili Fleet master sent to look through the structure of any value stepped through the door and began to wander around, looking for anything._

_I shivered a bit and wrapped my arms around myself. "Oh, we must get you heated up as well, I am forgetful that Reclaimers need warmth." It said leading me into a small room. "Here Reclaimer, why don't you wait here while the sentinels bring you food" it said floating away, I got up and looked around, seeing a terminal I got up and tapped a few things._

_It was a rush of memories on the Forerunner, how to work the machines, their language, everything until the Halos firing, I fell to one knee clutching my head at the influx of memories. "Reclaimer are you well? I came in to bring you food" it said as I pant a bit, I got up shaking my head, looking at the Monitor, I saw a sentinel carrying fruits from nearby._

"_i-I'm ok… but… I saw everything f-from the predecessor war to the halo's firing… w-what happened?" I asked the monitor as it floated closer, scanning me a few seconds._

"_This… is astounding Reclaimer, I have read about Reclaimers such as you but never thought I would see one! You ARE a child of my Makers! This is Glorious!" it said floating to the terminal I was just at and looked through what I was looking through. "This is amazing, quickly we must get you dressed and fed, I have much to explain." He said as the sentinel brought the food on a small table as I began to eat in a moderate pace before finishing the whole plate._

"_c-can you explain what's going on Monitor?" I asked it as I saw the sentinel bring clothing reminiscent to forerunner children's clothing; I looked at it curiously before putting it on and following the monitor. _

"_Certainly! You see the Forerunners implanted memories and events within some Reclaimers, this could be passed down through the bloodline, it was to help the Reclaimers operate what is there's so they could teach more Reclaimers and so on. Sadly Most have perished before they could reclaim what rightfully belongs to them." I looked at the monitor and rubbed my hands together._

"_s-so I'm a forerunner?" the monitor seemed to "shake his head" at the question as I fixed my clothing a little, feeling it a little snug._

"_No, you are a Reclaimer, meant on helping humanity assume the Mantle, and it starts with you" it said as I blink a few times, I was shocked, from what I know from the memories… the Mantle of Responsibility is meant to keep the peace at most any cost. "Now come, we must get you prepared to begin your reclamation." It said turning to head deeper into the structure before a voice called out._

"_Oracle… wait!" said the fleet-master as it came out around the corner, making it known that he was listening the entire time, probably even recording it. "you are saying that this child is a descendant of the forerunners?" the Oracle turned to face the Sangheili and seeming to nod at the zealous Sangheili._

"_Yes, the forerunner had given memories as to help the few Reclaimers lead the galaxy into peace, as it always should have been." He said as the Sangheili nodded and looked at the child, seeming to debate on something within his head. "Then I shall accompany you Holy Oracle, if what you say is true… then I shall be the child's guard" I stood behind the oracle for protection as Justice nodded._

"_Very well, but any sign of aggression and we will not hesitate to end you, do you understand Sangheili?" he nodded and gave the Sangheili salute by placing his right hand over his left shoulder and doing a small bow. _

"_My name is R'tel Descendant." He said looking at me then back to the monitor "By your leave oracle." He said as the towering Sangheili walked over and stayed close as I followed Justice._

(Flashback end)

After a few moments of akward silence between both of us, I spoke first asking if he was going to hurt me, he shook his head and we later arrived in a small control room where I began to look through the data that the Forerunner left behind, handling it much like an expert would, a six year old I may be, but I had the intelligence of a 14 or 15 year old. Most said I was naturally intelligent and most agreed. As I finished with the terminal I looked a Justice and told him thank you and left the compound and hopefully back to the town to see if it was still there. R'tel stopped me and asked if I would join him in talking with the Prophets. I mulled it over before nodding, seeing as I would make a bigger impact with the galaxy if I had some backing, the prophets however were… not as convinced as the Sangheili.

(_Flashback)_

"_I Refuse to believe that this child is Forerunner! He is but a human child and you expect us to believe he can operate the Forerunner structures? Execute the child" he told his honor guards who nodded readying their pikes before R'tel and his three guards moved to protect me, R'tel roared at the Prophets. _

"_This child is forerunner! And I will not allow you to touch him, he is a descendant and shall be treated as such, brand me a heretic If you wish but I know what I saw" he said pulling his two swords, looking at the guards._

"_then you too shall be executed. Unless… you can prove to us that this child is what you say he is" said Truth leaning forward to examine the Sangheili and myself. R'tel nods and put his weapons away and removed his helmet and tossed it over to a guard._

"_This contains the conversation between the holy oracle and this child" he said as the guard caught it, putting it up on a holographic display as the entire covenant watched the exchange, a little bit over half of the Sangheili kneeled at this new revelation._

'_if he really is one of them, things could get out of hand if we do not accept him, it will cause a rift in the covenant…' thought Truth, looking at Regret and Mercy who nodded at him._

"_Very well… we shall accept him into our ranks… but be warned, the Sangheili found him, and as such, the Sangheili shall raise him, is that understood?" said Truth as R'tel nods, leading me away after a bow._

_(Flashback end)_

And since then the Sangheili have taken me as one of their own, training me ruthlessly and relentlessly, hell bound on being the best among them, and as the years passed, I learned and did become one of the best, eventually becoming a Hierarch in the council. I often attempted to persuade the Prophets that we could accept the humans but to no avail.

"Hierarch, shipmaster Laskey requests your presence" Said a Minor-domo, I nodded and put on the ornate Supreme Commander Armor, given to me by the Sangheili, fitted for my human frame, The Purple cape skimming the deck of the Infinity as I placed my helmet on my head. I nodded to R'tel as we began our trek to the bridge as we passed many humans. Most giving a small glare, some not caring or some even being friendly and waving.

(At the Bridge)

Laskey was waiting at the bridge looking over Sangheilos as he conversed with some strategists and tacticians, pointing on specific points on the maps and conversing with how to attack the loyalist fleets.

"Shipmaster, a pleasure to see you once again" I said giving the Sangheili bow as he nods with a small smile, giving the human salute and motions us over to the holo-table. I walked over to see two people that stood out, Commander Sarah Palmer, a female warrior, and a good one, something that garners respect in the eyes of Sangheili, and next to her was the infamous Demon, the Master Chief.

"Hierarch, it's a pleasure to see you again. we have been discussing on how to attach the loyalist battle fleet." He said showing a fleet of around a hundred ships forming a blockade over Sangheilos, something I wasn't to happy with, but soon it would be ours once more. I looked it the map and to Laskey.

"what would you suggest Shipmaster?" I asked as I began to thin how our fleet of Hundred combined would tear through the Loyalist fleet, we would sustain heavy casualties and so would the humans, I began to think over a few things.

"We have found a weak spot in the blockade, rather two, here and here; if we make a break for it we can punch through and throw the ships into disarray, chaos and confusion, allowing us to strike hard and fast.

"Very well… I shall prepare my fleet and we shall leave within the hour… may the gods watch over our battles friend, and may peace prosper through our allies" I said walking over to the captain and projected my arm, he took it and shook it with a smile.

"good luck out there Heirarch… you're going to need it." He said giving me the Sangheili salute, I smile and give him the human salute and began to walk towards the hanger, wishing to head towards the Shadow of Intent.

(Shadow of intents Bridge)

I sat in the Commanders chair as I looked out of the viewport as we got underway. Watching as the Infinity entered Slipspace and nodded to the Minor to get us going towards the assigned coordinates, he nods and watches as the Sangheili fleet entered Slipspace, I closed my eyes and stood.

"Open a comm channel to the entire fleet… I wish to address them." The minor nods and gives the signal to go ahead. "This is Raphael, I will say this to my brothers and sisters, we may not return on this mission. And I fully accept this, willing to die for my home world and willing to do whatever it takes to reclaim it from those liars… I won't command you to participate in the battle, but I ask you, not as a leader, but as a fellow soldier to follow me into battle and willing to do whatever it takes to reclaim our world!" I said finishing my speech as I sat down, I closed my eyes and began to imagine the natural smell of Sangheilos, the children running and playing with one another and the men dueling for a mate. What we felt next was something that sent shivers down my spine. A electric sound went through the fleet like a wave before feeling said electricity shut down the power of the Shadow.

"Power is down, Slipsace has gone haywire, were exiting Slipspace now." Said the Minor as watched as the Slipspace rupture opened as we exited, the ship now dead in the water as humans say.

"Status!" I commanded out as the Minors began working hard to get everything up and running again. "get us going! I want us to be at Sangheilos before the-" I was cut off as I saw the human fleet right next to ours, also dead in the water, limp. "get the sensors up, I want to know if the loyalist fleet is moving in on our position.

(Laskey POV)

I watched as the UNSC taskforce went dead in the water, the Sangheili ships weren't faring much better either as it seemed the Slipspace malfunction cut all power, I looked on at the fleet, a size of 50 ships from each faction, dead in the water.

"Status?" I asked looking at the people bustle and move to get everything going, we weren't even near Sangheilos it seemed but right now, my main concern is getting everything running again in case the Loyalist fleet detects us and is on their way, and in this position it wouldn't be much help at the moment.

"The whole system is out of power, the Engineers are doing everything they can to get everything running." I nod and look at the other ships, thinking for a second. My main concern was to get everything going as soon as possible, the longer we were dead in the water the better chance we could end up dead like the ships right now.

"get everything running, then we can worry about getting to Sangheilos." The crew nods and watch as flickers of light go through the bridge. I watched as he saw 30 unknown ships enter the area, my heart sunk at this and looked on in interest. "I want ID's on those ships ASAP." He said as he watched some of the power turn on, he could hear and feel the engines roar to life as he got underway.

"Unknowns sir, this could be a first contact situation." He said as he got the scanners up and running, doing scans and looks at everything. "Yes sir, these new ships are unknowns, orders?" He said as me as began I mulling this over.

"Prepare for any and all situations, I want all power routed from all Non-essential systems into shields and engines." I said as Roland appeared on the Holotable.

"I apologize Captain, I had to shut down for a while as the EM went through the systems so it didn't short out anything essential." I nod and watches the fleet move closer and licks my now drying lips, wondering if they were going to open fire. I knew they didn't have the force to match us, they were a scouting party from the looks of it.

"Comms are up!" said a crewman as they soon began to receive garbled messages from the unknown fleet. It was something that confused me, didn't they use standard Freq? guess not as I tried to get the message.

"Roland can you clear that up?" I asked Roland as my leg was tapping, trying to make sure we didn't start another war we didn't want. The Great war was bad enough, we could crush them sure but it probably would look bad to whatever species was inside said ships.

"On it" I said as he disappeared, and began hearing the message loud and clear.

"This is the SSV Kilimanjaro, Unknown ships, state your intentions, you are in Alliance space." I now looked at the Alliance fleet, it almost sounded human, but what shocked me was that when the video came though, they WERE humans… I began thinking on how to handle this and watched as the other ships began to power up. This is going to be a tense few minutes.

**OK, this is a rewrite, I hope this reads better then the first one so please, tell me, what did you like better? This one or the older one, can you tell me in reviews and ifyou can , vote on the poll so I know what you guys want to happen in the story, please and thank you. Read, Review and Fave, this is Raphael-259, signing out. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Halo or Mass Effect in ANY sense of the word so please don't assume I do, I've been out for a while and I DO appolagize for it, college and job hunting tends to do that to you, I am 19 so please try and understand I am busy, but besides that, read this intro so as you're NOT lost as to what's happening in the story. Ok? Ok**

**Summary: The UNSC Infinity has been working with Raphael, a Human and the Hierarch to the Separatist forces to reclaim Sangheilos from the loyalist Covenant faction, during a Slipspace jump, a Slipspace malfunction occurs, they end up in the Mass Effect universe. Post Halo 4, Mass Effect 2 and on.**

**Pairings: Its simple, Raphael x Tali x OC, Laskey x Sarah, I want OCs to add into this though, they are going to be a part of the Sangheili Battle fleet or the UNSC Task Group, so please send them in, I'll post how to send them to me at the end of the chapter so look for that.**

**I take into consideration any and all suggestions so please send them in.**

**Anyway, onto the story! Whooo!**

**(Raphael's POV)**

I stared out at the new arrivals and watched as the whole systems came back online, The Sangheili around him bustled in worry; I stared as I watched as the fleet moved closer. Surely they know 12 ships isn't enough to take down a fleet of hundred, an invasion fleet at that. These new arrivals appeared out of nowhere and seemed not to move. "Open a comm channel to the fleet, I will speak with them" I said looking at the fleet.

"Yes Hierarch" He said opening a comms channel. I watch as the open channel was accepted and appeared on screen to be a human, the shock on my face went back to my stoic face.

"This is Hierarch Raphael of the Wrath of Sangheilos Battle fleet, with whom am I speaking with?" I asked as I stood from the Commanders seat and stared at the aging human. He seemed to be of high ranking official from what it seems like, something like a Captain or something along those lines.

"I am Admiral Hackett of the Systems Alliance. Your fleet is in Alliance Space and we will send in boarding parties if you do not comply." I snorted at this but knowing him he was only following regulation and thinks for a second.

"We were in a FTL malfunction and were sent here as of accident" he said trying to be as vague as possible, trying not to give them too much information. I watched as the Admiral spoke off scene and looks back at us again.

"To be completely honest, you are in sanctioned space with an unknown fleet in sanctioned space. Technically we have every right to open fire" He said looking at both Captain Laskey and I, he stood stoically and looked at both of us. "Luckily we don't want to start another war with an unknown race, so we'll be setting up a diplomatic ship for us to convene and eventually go see the council." I look at Thel who just came to the bridge.

"Thel? What do you think we should do, you have more Experience than I do in diplomatic situations" I asked as I leaned back in the chair, looking at the waiting Admiral.

"Honestly Hierarch? I would speak with them, no need to cause a needless war, we do not need it after the Great War, and we still do not know the location of the Loyalist fleet." I began to mull this over, and stood.

"Very well Admiral, I shall attend this diplomatic meeting" I said giving the Sangheili salute, he nods and sends us the coordinates.

"Thank you, meet us here in an hour if possible" I nod as I received the coordinates, handing them to a minor, he nodded and began to punch in the destination for a Slipspace rupture.

(Aboard the Infinity)

Laskey watched as he received the coordinates from the Heirarch and watched as he made the jump. "Are we going?" Asked Sarah looking at her CO. He mulled things over and nods.

"Yeah, we need to make sure we don't attract and unwanted attention, though I'm afraid we already got it, set a course, I want us there ASAP." He said watching as the Coordinates were punched in and watched as the Slipspace portal opened in front of them. "I want a security team prepared in case things go FUBAR. I'll leave you to decide security Sarah" She nods and salutes for a quick second, heading out to gather a small team.

"Captain, what do you think is going to happen" Asked the navigator on his left, he looked at the vast blackness of Slipspace and sighs.

"I don't know, but all we can do is hope for the best and hope we don't screw up talks." He said leaning against the holo-table and crosses his arms over his chest.

"And the Split-lips sir?" a more racist operator called from the other side, Laskey glared at him before walking over to the operator.

"Say that again Operator Richardson?" He said his voice gaining a more threating vibe, some of the others gulped, not used to hearing the sometimes optimistic captain talk like this.

"I-I said Sangheili sir" He gulped trying to correct his mistake before being thrown into the brig, but Laskey was having none of it, he hated bigoted men and he for one wasn't going to have it on his bridge if he had anything to say about it, and thankfully it did.

"When your shift is over head over to the gym, I want you to do 500 laps around the gym, you stop, and that's another hundred." He nodded and continued working at his table. "To answer his question, if something were to go wrong we shall step in and help an Ally, at any cost, we aren't the brutes to turn our back on allies and leave them to rot." He said looking at the others who nod in agreement.

"Sir, I compromised a team, consists of myself, the Master Chief, and DeMarco and Thorne" He nods and looks out the looks at the holo-table and begins to think.

"Sir? Something wrong?" Roland asked looking at the thinking captain. He stared intently at the stars and watched them as though something wasn't right.

"Yes… the stars don't match… seems they drifted back a couple hundred years." He said analyzing the stars and thinks heavily.

"What? You think we time traveled to some parallel dimension? It would make sense since Slipspace tears Space and time to move us faster than light" Roland said shedding some light on the issue.

"Anyway of us getting home Roland?" He asked the AI, already knowing the answer; he just needed to hear it to make sure.

"No… unless we can somehow recreate the event but the issue is we could also end up in ANOTHER Universe that isn't our own… so our best shot is rather… stay here, if we somehow, do manage to recreate the phenomenon, there could be a chance we end up getting killed because of the EMP after the exit of Slipspace. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news" Roland said looking at the map as well

"Thank you Roland… with what we have we could start up a colony and shipyard, sanction it under UNSC control… we'll think of something." Laskey said, going back to sit in his captain's chair and sighs.

(Shadow of Intent)

I sat at the commander's seat and watched as the Construct given to us by our allies worked its duty. "Heirarch, I'm sorry but we've come to the conclusion that, it is not feasible to return home…" the Construct, it going by the name of Infinite Glory. I sigh at hearing this and look at the picture of Sangheilos.

"So our world is no longer attainable construct?" I asked the AI and watched it shake its head. It seemed to be going through a few different algorithms as it spoke.

"No… but, we could colonize a new world, our brothers in arms, the UNSC will probably assist us in building housing and shipyards, but, I will leave that decision to you Hierarch." It said disappearing into the computers.

"Arrival in 2 minutes." I nod the minor and get up, grabbing my helmet, it looking like a Zealots but more ornate and defined.

"Understood, call the Priestess, I wish for her assistance in the meeting, call R'tel and Thel, they shall act as guards during this meeting." The minor nods as he watched the fleet exit Slipspace. It came into view of a space station. He looked and watched as the Priestess strode through the doors with a small sway of her hips.

"Heirarch, I'm pleased you needed my assistance in this diplomatic mission. How may I be of service?" She asked in her robes, it was very long, covering most of her body but it going down to her legs, it didn't exactly hide her form either. I often blushed when she addressed me but I regained my composure

"Priestess Nesa, I need you to assist me with Diplomacy, we may have to be careful with these humans, they may be hostile" I said as we headed to the Phantom, my two guards behind us, she nods and climbs in.

"Yes Heirarch." She said with a soft smile as we lifted off into the vastness of space towards the human space station, R'tel was watching the fleet intently, watching both human and Sangheili fleets intermingle, almost as though there ready to protect each other.

"We've come along way, haven't we hierarch, since the Prophets decided to leave us" he said remembering after the war, they were helpless, they relied on the prophets for most everything, food, engineers, everything they didn't accomplish on their own.

"yes… the humans taught us well, how to farm, create food for our own species, taught some of us how to be doctors, despite our previous views on them" the Priestess nodded and added her two cents.

"It was our downfall, we focused on Martial Status, not scientific discovery." I nodded and chuckles a bit.

"Yes… and, the humans helped us pick up where the prophets left us." I said as I saw a pelican head toward the same hanger the phantom was. As we entered the hanger, I stepped out of the hanger with the pelican entering at the same time.

"Shipmaster! I'm glad you can make it!" I called out to Laskey as he smiled, getting off the pelican, waving at me. He walked over as we shook hands.

"Heirarch… I'm assuming your AI told you where we are at? As far as getting home?" I sigh and look at the other Sangheili in my group. It was disheartening to know that we won't be getting to our home world as we had originally planned.

"Yes. It's a shame we will not be heading home as of late… we will… colonize a world, begin a new Sangheilos, start a new culture without the dependency of the Shan'Shayum, we will grow as a people and thrive." I said with conviction in my voice, he smiled at it and nods.

"then my friend, I wish you best of luck in colonizing the world, just… wouldn't your colonization be slow? We haven't seen many female Sangheili aboard ships." He said in inquiry, I watched as the Spartan Thorne began to laugh a little quietly, Demarco was about to reprimand him until my sword was at his chest.

"Something you find humorous Spartan?" He stood straighter gulping that the energy sword was grazing his shields; he knew I wouldn't kill him but it still got the point across.

"No sir, j-just an inside joke." I deactivated the blade and replaced it on my hip, something usually considered a great dishonor but he was trying to change the views of Sangheili, not so much so that they forget who they are, but to the point where they didn't charge recklessly into fire and die.

"Good, then keep it to yourself Spartan" I placed the helmet on my head and nodded to Lasky. "To answer your question shipmaster, we do have females in the military since the Great Schism. They chose lighter roles in the military, Pilots, Medics, Support roles mostly, we've been changing since our separation, some… haven't accepted the change, and they sided with the loyalists, those that did, sided with me and the separatists" I said explaining as we went through some doors and into the meeting room, the guards gawking at the Sangheili.

In the room we saw the human from before, Admiral Hackett, a dark skinned male next to him. They looked at us and nods, saluting at the humans; I do the Sangheili salute and walk over to the table. They stared at the new aliens in a mixture of curiosity, fear and admiration; I smirked a little bit behind my helmet and walked over to the table, my guards right behind, their guards seeming to take a step back in fear.

"I am Heirarch Raphael, and these, are my people Admiral" I said waving to the Sangheili behind me. The guards stood intimidatingly at the two humans as the priestess stood next to me. Thel wore his Arbiter Armor, as a testament to what he went through during the great schism and stood next to the priestess. Laskey watched the exchange and walked over to the table, his security detail right behind him, standing as intimidating as the Sangheili.

"I am Captain Thomas Laskey, of the UNSC Infinity" he said saluting them as they nodded. The Spartans saluted the admirals and holstered their weapons on their backs as they communicated to each other.

'Exactly thirty seconds to grab and go, excluding the priestess and hierarch' said Palmer over the comm between their helmets.

'Do we let the split-lips handle their leaders?' Thorne asked as he watched the others.

'We do what we can, were not threatening the alliance just because someone was racist, understood Thorne?' she said glaring at him behind her visor.

'Yes ma'am' he said with a small gulp and looked at him

"Now maybe you would like to begin where you came from" Hackett said sitting at the table…

**Whooo Two chapters in two days, I cant believe it, ok so I will be going through a few things before I do a third chapter. I will be posting a poll on what you would like to see story wise, such as who you want on the Normandy, what Relationships you want and so fourth. Ok, now comes the good part, The Alliance Admiralty and the Citadel council reacting to an Invasion fleet basically and hpw they will react, I want your thoughts in reviews (easier to keep track of) and I want your suggestions for the Shepard, so any thoughts would be appreciated.**


End file.
